Ichirou Kastu
Ichirou Katsu, better know as the kind spirit, Is the twin brother to Aki Kastu and a member of Heaven's Dark Guardians, although his original name is Katsu he spells it diffrently as Kastu the reasons for that are unknown. He had decided to quit the Heaven's Dark Guardians and join up with his sister in the Scarlet Alliance. Personality Ichirou is not the type of person who goes picking a fight with the first person he see's, He is a mysterious person who spends most of his time with the many animals that surround him. As a child he would be one of the most carefree saying cute stuff like "It is a beautiful in pickle land, the flowers sing their dinky waffle song". It was said that anyone who has seen the rage hidden inside him has ever lived to tell about it. It was said that anyone who had ever done anything bad to anything Ichirou considers precious will make him unleash his rage. Apperance He is a tall person wearing light armor covering most of his body, very muscular, and has long brown hair covering his eyes. Sometimes when he needs to hide from enemys he would carry a black robe and hide under it. History Ichirou '''was the the third born into the Katsu family right after Aina and their middle sister Aki, being the first born male of the Head-clan he was officially taken to be trained in the family. During those years he only saw his family during his birthday and holidays, which not only made him sad but his family too. Though something had happened to him during those years of solitude, it was said that he had developed another side to himself. The years after each person that was trying to teach him, he would either severly damage or kill and not remember any of the details after. Abilities '''Immense Spiritiual Pressure-Being a Former-Captain, he was said to be a man who although had power quite menecing, his personality was second to none. Grandmaster Swordsmanship-Although he had never tried to be, during his time at the acadamy people often beliveved that he wouldn't even try to win when he sparred and when he fought he won without even trying. Kido Master-He is even able to produce all forms of Kido even without having to even speak the name or incantation. Zanpaktuo Futago Yajuu(双子野獣 Twin Beast) Is the Zanpaktuo of Ichirou in the shape of a large blade that is kept to his side whenever he goes outside. Shikai-'When he says"Seperate The one single sword glows then splits ''into two dual swords one black and one white. '''Sutairu Henka(スタイル変化 Style Change) Allows Him to change both swords into liquid into his hand and then is able to produce weapons of diffrent magnitudes he can think of and can shoot energy's both light and dark. Tenshi Unari(天使うなり Angel's Roar) Out of nowhere the light blade of Ichirou glows to a bright white light which goes into Ichirou's Body causing a concentrated Energy to be released from his Mouth and blasted at the opponent with powerful force behind it. Shinsetsu(親切 Kindness) Is one of the three powers Ichirou has held inside his sword, with Shinsetsu he is able to increase his powers by focusing his white sword into his body as he then uses the light to create newer abilities of Light Manipulation. Kuroi Kazan(黒い火山 Black Volcano) Allows him to absorb the black sword into his body causing black magma to surge into his arm making his arm a black harden armor which in turn can be used to make black flames to appear and used in order to make weapons. : : Bankai:Deruta Futago Yajuuou(''デルタ双子野獣王 ''Delta Twin Beast 'King) is the Bankai of Ichirou Kastu, by focusing both of the blades directly into his body and absorbing all of the light and shadow in the entire area he is able to produce from his body powerful armor fused with the powers of light and darkness. When Invoked the light and darkness combine to form a powerful blade that is able to slice through the darkest shadows and the most powerful of light itself. : '''Enhanced Strength-In this new bankai state the heavy armor around him is able to grant him more increadible strengths such as being able to destroy solid steel using only his fist. Enhanced Speed-When changed, he speeds increase dramatically as if the light would absorb into his body and allow his form to transport to another place easily. Koutei Hasai(皇帝破砕 Emperor Crush) By creating an black orb around the back of his body and multiplying them into several more orbs there energy's are used to summon the Emperor of Darkness which is completly controlled by Ichirou's movement. It is able to attack using it's might fists of shadows to crush it's opponent. Hidoi Kagayaki Sakuretsu(ひどい輝き炸裂 Piercing Glow Burst) By gathering light into the area he is able to condense enough light into several orbs that can be used in many diffrerent ways. Yakubyougamification : It is still unknown how Ichirou purified himself of his negitive form but after he has he had obtained a power beyond his understanding. Hakuai (博愛, benevolence) is a high powered energy blast that can be fired from anywhere on their body, such as stomach, fingers, elbows and even their eyes. This can be used by both inner beings. Jikaku (自覚, self-awareness) refers to the hard skin of a Yakubyougami, which is a result of their increased reiatsu being compressed. Though it can withstand most attacks, but it is in no way impenetrable. Unlike the Arrancar's Hierro, the user is also capable of causing damage to their opponent by a sword growing from their skin when in contact. How hard a Yakubyougami's skin is depends on what level of strength that Yakubyougami has reached. :Senken (先見, foresight) is how Yakubyougami use their inner being to foresee the future. However, it is limited to only seeing one day in the future. If overused, a Yakubyougami loses the ability to contact their inner being. It tears open a dimension, in which the future would be seen. After each time of witnessing the future, a Yakubyougami would feel their ability to foresee things getting worse and worse, and at one point in time, what they see would be false. They also aren't allowed to tell people the future as it would cause changes in the future. Jikyuu (持久, endurance) is the Yakubyougami version of a Reikon Kyuuban's Ketsueki Butoukai; it allows the user to travel at high speed for short distances. The Jikyuu, however, allows the Yakubyougami to travel longer distances then the usual. Ryouchi (良知, intuition) refers to the ability of gauging the opponent's strength. It also allows the user to see through most of his opponent's attacks and find a weak point, though in the cases that a weak point can be found. Teni Muhō Kiwami(転移無法極み, Pinnacle of Perfection) Ichirou's Teni Muho Kiwami is named : :*'Jigoku('地獄 Infernal) When sealed, it takes the shape of a small gem on the sealed Zanpaktuo, it's release command is "Turn" when right there it becomes a black firey blade along with a new evil looking form. Fukitsu Na Fageki(不吉な打撃 Evil Blow) By concentraiting all sources of dark energy into his body. He is able to give a very powerful blast of black energy able to eradicate any forms of light as well as other powers. Though it will not affect the person who is using the ability or the enemy. : : : : : : :